Ticking
by KittyKat5742
Summary: This is about two people who meet during Underworld. This is my first fanfic, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Underworld or any of the characters, plots, scripts, or any other things. I make **absolutely no money** off this fanfic. It is only for people's entertainment.

Ticking 

I hear the clock as I lay awake at night. Tick—tock, tick—tock. I lay awake this night, thinking about Death and how it frightens me. The clock and its ticking is frightening me, taunting me. I feel that it is counting down the time that I have left in this world.

Wouldn't it be nice if we had all the time in the world?" I wonder as I lay here, "Wouldn't it be nice if we never had to worry about sickness., disease, or death?" I muse.

Suddenly, I hear a noise. I get up from my bed to find its source. I think it sounds like shattering glass. After looking around my house for a few minutes, I find the cause of the noise. It is a vampire. He had shattered the glass in the window and climbed through.

I am afraid as I see him standing there, looking at me. "Don't be afraid," he says to me. "I will not hurt you." My fear of him must have shown in my eyes.

He walks over to me and lightly touches my cheek with his hand. It feels like ice. "I have been watching you for some time now," he says. "I can take away your fears and protect you from the rest of the world. That is, if you will let me." he says to me. I try to speak, but my mouth has gone dry. I just nod my head instead.

He holds me close and moves some of my hair away from my neck. The last thing I know s his arms encircling me, his fangs sunk deep into my neck. Then nothing, nothing but blackness…and silence. When I wake up, I am no longer human.

That was four years ago. We are still together. We always will be. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I had refused, if he had never offered, or if we had never met.

I don't regret my choice for a minute. I am with my Sire, my love, forever. Before, I was alone. Now, I have found my love, and we will never be parted.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Any and all reviews (except for ones where people are swearing at me) are welcome. I accept constructive criticism. (God knows how much I need it)


	2. Chapter 2

As he stared out the open window, listening to the cars and shouts coming from below, he contemplated the events that had caused him to be in his current circumstances. He had never expected to end up with a mate; indeed, he had thought that he would spend the rest of his existence alone. However, it seemed Fate had other plans for him.

He could still clearly remember the first time he had seen her. He was investigating a rumor involving a large pack of werewolves, and his search had led him to the train station. A young woman walked over to him and asked him when the next train would be leaving, as she had missed hers and had bought another ticket. He informed her that the next train left at 6:30, and added that she might want to hurry; it was already 6:15. She thanked him and walked away.

The rumor turned out to be no more than a false trail laid down to cover the real one. He returned to his apartment, frustrated, and attempted to find the _real_ trail. For a week he followed every lead and personally investigated every reported werewolf sighting, but he always caught himself thinking of the woman who he has talked to at the train station. He knew he would be unable to work until he could stop thinking of her, so he tried everything he could possibly imagine in an attempt to forget about her.

Nothing worked, however, and he found himself constantly wanting to know more about her. Who was she? Where did she live? Was she in a relationship? Thoughts of her and questions he did not have the answers to constantly plagued him, until he thought his head would burst. He simply _had_ to know more about her.

One day, he saw her walking down the street, presumably going to work, and decided to follow her. It proved to be a very enlightening experience. He found out that she worked twelve hours a day at a local department store, she was single, she lived in a shoddy little apartment on 54 Adams Street (which, he later discovered, was apartment 2B) with no one but her cat for company, she had very few friends and no family to speak of, and her name was Olivia Burnett.

He was obsessed. He followed her for months, and no one knew, not even her. She was oblivious to the fact that she had acquired her own personal stalker, and she hadn't even tried. As he followed her, he discovered her daily routine, likes, dislikes, fears, hopes, dreams, and habits.

At first, he had thought he could follow her for the rest of her life, and be content with that. But, as the months went by, he found it increasingly difficult to refrain from speaking to her, encouraging her, or helping her whenever she fell. Then, as an entire year went by, it hit him: _why not turn her into a vampire?_ That way, they could be together forever.

So, one night in September, he entered her apartment and did just that. They'd been together ever since.

Shrugging off his memories of her, he quietly got dressed. She slept on, oblivious. Before he left the room, he turned around to get one last look at her before he went to work, just as he did every evening, because he never knows if that day will be his last. After all, he has a very dangerous job; most of his colleagues are surprised he has lasted this long. He is a survivor, though, and he intends to survive as long as she is with him.

She has given him something he has never had before: a reason to live. And he intends to use this gift to the fullest.

**The end.**


End file.
